1. Field of Invention
Relates to a mounting bracket for various angled extensions of a sign pole.
2. Description of the Previous Art
Poles are not uncommon in use for hanging signs however it appears that pole mounting brackets are adapted to hang or extend poles only horizontally or at a single angle.
However more recently there has appeared a sign pole mount for various angled extensions of a sign pole wherein a base plate thereof may be mounted on a horizontal or vertical surface to position the sign pole mount to provide for various angled extensions of a sign pole.